


复仇者：疏忽之处

by Nicole_babeKrisWU



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark Loki (Marvel), Dark Tony Stark, Drabble, M/M, Mild Language
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22780471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_babeKrisWU/pseuds/Nicole_babeKrisWU
Summary: 托尔弄明白了某些事实。(Translation work completed 2 years ago. Found to forget to post.)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	复仇者：疏忽之处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Avengers: I'm A Lost Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4372676) by [IBegToDreamAndDiffer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer). 



复仇者：疏忽之处

译者：酒城

——托尔弄明白了某些事实。

Tony没有想到他新的一天开始于Thor抓住他的脖子把他扔到地板上。  
  
但就像生活抛给他的一切一样，他只是不得不接受。他咳嗽着，扑通一声倒在地板上，他的头晕的厉害，他的手心也很痛，因为他试图让自己的被迫落地变得温柔一些。这时，Thor抓住他的衬衫后襟，把他提了起来。他轻松地把Tony举过脚趾，粗粗的手指戳进了人类的脖子里。  
“好吧…这是……新…”Tony哽咽了。  
“你在和Loki合作!”Thor愤然的低吼。  
…呵呵。  
“我能在这个房间里感受到他的魔力!”托尔喷射着口水。“我追踪魔力轨迹，发现你们俩居然在一起。你背叛了你的神盾兄弟和上司Fury。你是为了什么?”Thor摇了摇Tony，天才Tony的头又一次晕忽忽的，把空气吸进肺里越来越困难，而Thor把他的脖子抓得越来越紧。  
“为了什么，钢铁之人?”Thor强迫他回答。“Loki向你许诺了什么？”  
Tony试图谈论起他喉咙受到的压力;“没什么,”他哼了一声。“只是答应我…几个很棒的…”Thor的手终于放松了一点，Tony吸了一口气。  
他的大脑因为缺氧迟钝得很，他试图推动它飞速转动;雷神警告复仇者这一点了吗?他们已经在赶来的路上吗?他还有多长时间直到 -   
'STARK！'  
Tony朝他咧嘴一笑。“Loki向我许诺我们能好好干一场!”  
Thor怒吼起来。  
“天哪，吃一个冷静药丸吧，”Tony呼呼的喘气。  
Thor朝他咆哮着，把Tony拉得离他的脸更近; “不要开玩笑，Stark。我知道你是什么样的人。”  
Tony深吸了一口气，然后又深吸了一口气，确保一切开始前他的肺部已经充满了空气……  
他假笑着，Thor皱起了眉头。  
“不,Thor,”Tony说。“你真的不了解我。”他猛冲过去，用膝盖击中Thor的肚子。突然的移动，加上踢出的力量，使得Thor松开了Tony，Tony很迅速跑了回来。不幸的是，Thor总是比他强壮，那位金发姑娘很快就恢复过来并向他进攻。不过Tony的速度更快。  
他躲开了雷神之锤的每一次挥舞，雷神不停地攻击，系着锤子的皮带几乎快脱离Thor的指尖范围内。每当他躲过攻击，雷神就像条生病的狗一样又咆哮又咬人，蓝色的眼睛闪烁着光，斗篷在他巨大的身躯周围扭曲着。Tony不可能永远跑得比他快，在被雷神的锤子击中肩膀之前，他只受到了几次有力的打击。  
这让Tony飞了回来，穿过他顶层公寓的玻璃墙。三扇窗户在他的重压下被震碎，当Tony撞到露台并滑回去时，碎片像雨点一样落在他身上。他设法捂住脸，闭上眼睛，一停下来，他就站起来后退。  
Thor大步走到直升机停机坪上时，Tony终于停了下来，他眯起了眼睛。  
Tony能感觉到他脸上的伤口和手臂上的伤口正在愈合，皮肤自己缝合起来。他肩膀上的疼痛已经变得迟钝了，就像是Tony几天前，而不是几秒钟前被雷神之锤击中一样。  
  
“你……”Thor喘着气，才意识到自己真正要处理的事。“我兄弟已经把你变成了一个神。”  
“是从你老爸的金库里给我一片小药片，”Tony咯咯笑了。“听说过长生不老药吗?”他挑了一下眉毛，又动了一下，眼睛一直盯着Thor。“Bolt，这倒不是不好玩，但我得走了。”  
“停下!”Thor命令道。“你会为你的罪行付出代价的，钢铁之人!复仇者联盟将看到你因为背叛而受到惩罚!”  
Tony笑着喊道:“是啊，祝你好运!”然后他跳下塔顶，Thor跟在他后面，但被Tony的一套钢铁侠战甲给击中了，这个光滑的盒子正巧疾驶着飞过来迎接Tony。当Thor抬起Mjölnir准备跟随他时，警报突然从顶层内开始响起。雷神及时转身，看到三套被涂上各种颜色的钢铁侠战甲全部朝他飞来。当第一颗排斥能量弹击中他时，他举起了锤子，利用Mjölnir开始躲避，他把自己转移到远处以避免再次发生战斗。  
  
Tony穿着钢铁侠的战衣向空中射击，JARVIS告诉他只有Thor进入了史塔克大厦，现在大厦已经被封锁了。不过，神盾局正向他驶去，几秒钟后当昆式战斗机试图击落Tony时，正式宣布了他们的存在。JARVIS及时向他发出警告，Tony绕过飞机，躲避机关枪的密集火力才钻到了飞机下面。  
Tony举起手甲，迅速而致命地开火;他设计了昆式战斗机，当然知道它的弱点在哪里。  
他从飞机下面飞出来，看着飞机向地面倾斜;在它坠到街道之前它就撞到了一幢建筑物，玻璃爆炸，火焰从它撞到的地板上喷了出来。  
“有炮弹射来。”就在Tony被击中之前，JARVIS提醒他道。他右边有什么东西爆炸了，Tony在空中旋转着，在另一场爆炸把他炸飞之前，他几乎没能恢复控制平衡，急速下降导致了锯齿现象，JARVIS则在寻找-  
“那里，”Tony喘着气说，他的战甲锁定在Barton身上。那个弓箭手站在史塔克大厦附近的一座建筑物顶上。Tony低吼着，正要朝他飞去，这时又出现了一架昆式战斗机，接着又是一架昆式战斗机，又一架;现在，六架战斗机都朝他奔来，在高楼大厦间转来转去。  
“JARVIS,Loki在哪儿?”Tony问，他停用了他的排斥能量弹，突然降落到了一幢大楼后面。他一直等到他走到临街的地方，才又开始射击，穿梭在建筑物之间，昆特喷气机不停地向他开火。  
“位置不明，先生。”JARVIS回答道。  
Tony皱起了眉头。“太好了。就像那个混蛋会在复仇者联盟最终明白过来时突然现身一样。”  
  
“昆式战斗机在你的左边六英尺处，三英尺...二...一 - ”  
Tony的装甲从肩膀上滑下，就在昆式战斗机在大楼周围乱窜的时候，一枚导弹发射了。飞机没能及时逃离开，Tony转身背对着爆炸，突然下方传来尖叫声，因为飞机把下面街道上的所有东西都炸毁了。  
子弹炸毁了他面前的柏油路，Tony又向空中射击，迂回着来回避开子弹，如果他被狠狠击中，子弹很容易就会穿透他的战甲。他从空中轰炸另一架昆式战斗机，耍了个诈让第三架昆式战斗机直接撞上一栋建筑。还有六架那些该死的东西，Tony想知道，Fury是否已将它们全都派来对付他。  
他最终被困在两座摩天大楼之间，两边都是预制的混凝土墙。Tony举起了他的手甲，而面前的三架昆式战斗机对着Tony瞄准了他们的机枪。  
然后对面传来放大的声音; “投降吧，Stark。你不会活着离开这里。”  
Tony眯着眼看着最近的飞机。 “Romanov，是你吗？”他问道，声音大到能被听清。 “还是Rogers？请告诉我Fury派了他的宠物来咬我，我可一直在等着和你们玩。”  
“STARK- - - -”  
  
当离地面最近的昆式战斗机从天上掉下来时，声音被切断了。它没有爆炸，只是像个被孩子丢弃的玩具一样扭曲着被扔在大楼的一边。Tony朝它皱了皱眉头，然后他的眼睛又往后一跳——

他不得不笑了起来。随着一阵绿色的魔法波动，Loki出现在一架昆式战斗机上，他的匕首很快放倒了神盾局特工们。当飞机开始坠落时，他消失了，然后又出现在Tony身边，将两人从小巷里传送到他们旁边的大楼顶上。昆式战斗机掉了下来，猛地撞到了地上，第三架旋转着失控了。  
“你他妈的上哪儿去了?”Tony质问他。  
“周围转转，”Loki拖着长长的调子。“我没想到这些凡人能这么快地跟上。”  
“是Thor，”Tony说，然后解释了发生的事情，Loki只是盯着他看，脸上充满了怀疑。  
“嗯。”Tony说完后，Loki哼了一声。“所以他知道了。”  
“我们应该先杀了他，”Tony说。“如果他能那么完美的跟踪你，那他就太成问题了。”  
Loki面色阴郁地假笑道。“杀他是我的荣幸， Anthony。你会和其他人玩得很开心。”  
“哦吼，我可一直等着把Barton的手指割下来，”Tony笑着说。“然后，我想下一个就是Rogers。”  
Loki的手指沿着Tony的面具拂过，但是神什么也没说；Loki伸出一只手，他的权杖便出现在他手中。

Tony喊道:“来亲一个!”  
然后他启动战甲离开大楼，迅速的向右斜飞。Loki的笑声跟随着他，一同进入了下一场战斗。

End.


End file.
